


fortune cookie

by ariare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena impian seluruh gadis di dunia adalah memberikan sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan kepada orang yang disukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortune cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, halo. Sebenarnya ini untuk _Kuromomo Week_ awal Juni lalu. Tapi karena saya sibuk ngurusin tugas sana-sini corethasilprokrassetiapharicoret ya, sudah, baru bisa selesai beberapa hari yang lalu haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Satsuki Momoi berdiri di depan meja makan rumahnya. Rambut sewarna bunga sakura di musim semi itu terlihat jatuh dan sedikit kusut di beberapa helainya (terutama di poni panjang yang menjuntai di depan wajahnya), berikut dengan _apron_ berwarna biru muda kesukaannya yang tak kalah berantakan penuh noda putih dan krim berwarna cerah. Iris sewarna rambutnya merunduk, memandang lurus pada sesuatu di hadapannya (yang membuatnya sampai harus rela membuang waktunya di dapur yang sangat tidak menyukainya selama dua jam).

Sebungkus plastik dengan pita berwarna merah muda dan biru muda mengikat salah satu ujungnya dengan membentuk satu simpul sederhana berbentuk pita yang terlihat begitu cantik. Sementara itu di ujung yang lain, yang mampat dan tak berlubang seperti ujung satunya, terlihat beberapa kepingan berbentuk hati (atau cinta, atau apalah itu nama bentuknya, pokoknya ia sangat menyukainya). Kepingan itu berwarna cokelat muda dengan gradasi cokelat gelap dihiasi dengan krim berwarna-warni yang telah mengering di atasnya.

Momoi mengernyit sejenak memandang kue kering hasil buatannya dengan penuh kerja keras di dapur rumahnya selama dua jam itu.

 _Semoga tidak membuat perut Tetsu-_ kun _sakit._

Oke, pendapat itu kembali lagi setelah seminggu sebelumnya, sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki, Dai- _chan_ , juga berkomentar dengan substansi yang tidak berbeda dari pikirannya tadi pada percobaan memasak pertamanya hari itu. Momoi meratap kecil. Ini sudah percobaannya yang ke-lima belas kali selama seminggu ini sampai-sampai dapur rumahnya terasa lebih panas daripada _kotatsu_ di ruang keluarga yang menjadi tempat favoritnya selama musim dingin di tiap tahunnya.

_Tapi ini sudah kucoba, kok. Dan rasanya jauuuuh lebih baik dari percobaan pertama. Tenang, Satsuki, tenang._

Manajer Klub Basket dari Akademi Touou itu mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia sudah menakar setiap bahan yang ia gunakan sesuai dengan instruksi dari Kagamin atau Kagami Taiga secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Tetsu- _kun_. Kemampuannya memang tak pernah sebaik menganalisis lawan dalam pertandingan kalau dalam urusan masak-memasak. Untunglah pria berambut merah bercampur hitam itu dengan senang hati membantunya. Katanya, sih, balasan karena telah memilihkan sepatunya yang rusak (lagi, dan kini di tahun keduanya SMA) tempo hari bersama Kuroko dan Aomine juga.

Menghela napas, ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar.

_[31 Januari. 00:00 GMT+9. Ulang tahun Tetsu-kun! >/////-/////<)]_

Sebuah alarm. Pengingat. Yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia butuhkan, karena data-data mengenai Tetsu- _kun_ sudah seperti hapalan sejarah dunia baginya. Informasi dasar dirinya, data fisiknya, apa saja yang ia sukai, teknik-teknik miliknya, semuanya, semuanya, semuanya, seperti mengingat tanggal-tanggal dan tahun-tahun serta tokoh-tokoh dalam sejarah dunia yang begitu ia kuasai.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari diri pemuda berambut sewarna langit cerah di siang hari itu: tindakannya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Dan hal itu yang justru membuat gadis yang sangat pintar menganalisis itu semakin menyukai diri sang pemuda dengan nomor punggung sebelas di klub basket SMA Seirin tersebut (karena bagi orang yang pintar menganalisis sepertinya, seseorang yang sangat sulit ditebak apa tindakan yang akan ia lakukan itu sangat menarik—atau setidaknya begitu, atau setidaknya itu menjadi tipenya setelah jatuh pada Tetsu- _kun_ , mungkin).

Momoi mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya seraya menggeser pelan bungkusan yang terlihat manis tadi. Gadis itu menarik napas lagi untuk yang pertama di tanggal terakhir bulan Januari tersebut. Seriusnya, ia masih tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang ia buat tersebut. Banyak spekulasi-spekulasi muncul di kepalanya jika ia benar-benar jadi memberikan kue kering tersebut kepada sang pemuda tercinta (oh, terima kasih kepada Dai- _chan_ dan anggota reguler klub basket Touou yang sudah memberinya banyak gambaran dan spekulasi tersebut).

Tapi Momoi benar-benar ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, yang ingin ia tunjukkan dan ia berikan (sekaligus ia banggakan) kepada orang yang ia sukai (hei, itu impian seluruh gadis di dunia ini, bukan?). Oleh karena itu, ia ingin memberikannya kepada Tetsu- _kun_ , Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang disukainya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun (karena hari ulang tahun adalah hari yang istimewa. Tentu saja hadiahnya harus istimewa).

Dan dengan satu harapan. Harapan kecil (yang baginya begituuuuu besar) dimana suatu hari kelak, di masa depan nanti, seorang Momoi Satsuki sanggup membuatkan masakan layak makan kepada Kuroko Tetsuya setiap hari.

... Duh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya panas dan memerah tidak karuan.

Yah, meski ia menyukai pria tersebut, tapi sepertinya pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai mantan manajer klub basket Teiko (dan Touou sekarang) saja. Meskipun ia sudah menunjukkan afeksinya, menempel padanya, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada respon positif yang datang (oh, kecuali satu kali saat tempo hari ia mengajak Tetsu- _kun_ kencan dan berakhir dengan hadiah boneka dari pemuda tersebut). Memikirkan hal tersebut, kadang membuatnya sedikit ... pesimis.

Padahal Momoi- _san_ ini benar-benar menyukai Tetsu- _kun_.

Momoi kembali menghela napas lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam selang waktu sebelas menit dari sebelumnya. Memandang kembali kue kering di depannya, iris berwarna merah muda itu terlihat berharap. Semoga, semoga semoga semoga, melalui kue kering ini, perasaannya yang sebenarnya akan benar-benar tersampaikan kepada pemuda itu; Tetsu- _kun_.

Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha, dan usaha keras itu tidak akan mengkhianati, bukan?

 

* * *

 

Semua orang bilang, “Berusaha, ya!”. 

Anak-anak Seirin, serta Kiseki no Sedai.

“Berusaha, ya!”

Tapi tetap saja, jantungnya tak berhenti berdesir setiap kali menangkap pandangan dari si empunya iris biru muda bagaikan langit tersebut. Duh, padahal tak biasanya ia begini (biasanya, kan, ia akan langsung memeluk lengan dengan _wristband_ hitam itu dengan eratnya saat berjalan seperti ini).

Sementara pemuda di sampingnya, hanya berjalan dengan tenang seraya menenteng satu bungkusan besar berisikan kado-kado berwarna-warni dari teman-teman tim-nya sekarang serta dari Generasi Keajaiban. Ekspresinya sih, terlihat datar, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, ada satu senyum samar yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

Momoi sendiri sebenarnya sudah memberikan satu kado berisikan satu buku novel _adventure_ , sebagai langkah antisipasi jika sampai ia tidak berani menyerahkan hadiah darinya yang sebenarnya ketika mereka sampai di depan rumahnya.

 _Ayolah, Satsuki! Ini waktunya dirimu menunjukkan kehebatanmu dan waktunya kau menghilangkan titel “_ Kuroko Tetsuya’s Self-Proclaimed Girlfriend _”!_

“Apa ada sesuatu, Momoi- _san_?”

“Eh?” Momoi refleks menoleh kepada sumber suara yang amat ia sukai. Terlihat pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir yang tetap datar.

“Momoi- _san_ sedari tadi diam saja. Apa Momoi- _san_ sedang sakit?” tanya Kuroko kemudian dengan nada khawatir yang samar oleh nada datar khas miliknya.

“A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Tetsu- _kun_. Hanya saja....” Momoi menggantungkan kalimatnya diikuti dengan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Ia ... ragu untuk melanjutkan, sungguh.

Langkah pemuda di sampingnya ikut berhenti. Fokus biru itu kini memandang lurus ke arah wajah manajer cantik itu yang tak balas menatapnya seperti biasanya. “Momoi- _san_ , apakah—”

“Tetsu- _kun_ , sebenarnya aku....” ucapan gadis itu kembali menggantung, meskipun wajahnya sudah mendongak; menatap sang pujaan hati yang kalimatnya terpotong oleh dirinya. “Aku ... aku mau ... aku mau memberikan ... sesuatu padamu....”

_Ah, akhirnya keluar juga!_

Kuroko berkedip sekali. “Momoi- _san_ ... ingin memberikan apa lagi padaku?” ucapnya kemudian dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

“I ... ini....” Momoi mengeluarkan satu bungkusan kotak-kotak berwarna merah muda dan biru muda dengan simpul berwarna senada di salah satu ujungnya. Gadis itu segera mengulurkannya kepada pemuda berambut biru yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Biru muda itu berkedip setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya ia terkejut dengan sikap gadis yang kini berada di depannya. “Ini....”

“Tolong diterima, Tetsu- _kun_!” gadis itu menunduk. Tangannya masih mengambang di udara dengan bungkusan yang berada dalam lekukan jarinya. Iris sewarna sakura itu terpejam erat, seakan takut jikalau sang pemain bayangan itu akan menolak hadiah darinya (walau sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin karena personaliti sang pemuda itu sendiri yang sopan dan menghargai orang lain).

Perlahan, tangan yang terlihat mungil dan pucat namun tegap itu terarah meraih bungkusan di hadapannya. “Terima kasih, Momoi- _san_.” Satu senyum simpul keluar, bersamaan dengan pupil sang gadis yang membulat senang berikut dengan desiran hangat yang perlahan meleleh di dadanya.

“Sama-sama, Tetsu- _kun_!” jawab Momoi riang. Ah, rasa senang bercampur (sedikit) lega meluap perlahan dalam dadanya.

Kuroko menatap bungkusan yang terlihat manis di tangannya. Dan ia penasaran. “Boleh kubuka isinya?” Rasa penasaran yang membuat gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu mengedipkan matanya sedikit tertegun.

“E-eh—a-ah, boleh, kok, Tetsu- _kun_....”

Berbarengan dengan jemari pemuda yang menarik simpul pita di ujung hadiah darinya, desiran dan debaran yang tak terkendali kembali mengetuk cepat dinding jantungnya. Momoi menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya seketika Kuroko menarik kepingan berwujud hati berwarna cokelat muda di antara dua jemarinya.

“Kue?” gadis itu mengangguk. “Buatan Momoi- _san_?” gadis itu terdiam sejenak, hingga kemudian ia kembali mengangguk dengan agak ragu.

 _Uh, apa Tetsu-_ kun _akan mengembalikannya lagi, ya...? Dia ... pasti sudah tahu kalau ... aku tidak bisa memasak...._

“Boleh kucoba?”

Kembali Momoi tertegun. Sempat terpikir, apakah pria di depannya lupa akan kenyataan bahwa seorang Momoi Satsuki itu tidak bisa memasak? Dengan sedikit keraguan, gadis itu kembali menggangguk—menyetujui ucapan Kuroko, yang kemudian direspon dengan pemuda itu menggigit pelan kue kering buatannya.

 _Aaaahhh bagaimana ini-bagaimana ini-bagaimana ini----! Tetsu-_ kun _memakannya-Tetsu-_ kun _memakannya-Tetsu-_ kun _memakannya----! Bagaimana kalau tidak enak-tidak enak-tidak enak----! Aaaaaahhh--------_

“Enak.”

—apa?

“Enak?”

“Iya.”

“Serius, Tetsu- _kun_?”

“Iya.”

“Aku ingin jawaban yang sebenarnya, Tetsu- _kun_!” sahut Momoi lagi dengan wajah menuntut. Dia tidak ingin jawaban yang hanya membuatnya senang. Dia ingin jawaban sesungguhnya dari pemuda berambut biru di depannya. Jawaban yang sebenarnya, sejujurnya. Meski ia tahu—

“Apakah wajahku ini terlihat kurang meyakinkanmu, Momoi- _san_?”

—pemuda di depannya takkan berbohong dengan satu senyum samar yang pastinya dapat ia ketahui dengan mudah. Senyum samar yang menimbulkan efek lebar pada senyuman di bibir gadis itu sekarang berikut dengan ucapan, “Terima kasih, Tetsu- _kun_!” dan kaitan erat di lengan pemuda dengan tinggi 168 cm itu.

Yang digelendoti hanya tersenyum samar seraya berucap, “Sama-sama, Momoi- _san_.”

“Hehehe,” gumam Momoi dengan senyum lebar penuh kepuasan.

“Ini Momoi- _san_ buat sendiri?” Kuroko—berikut Momoi—kembali berjalan lagi pelan, seraya mengangkat sedikit kantung kue kering di tangannya.

“Iya, Tetsu- _kun_ ~! Itu buatanku sendiri~!” jawab Momoi dengan nada riang khas miliknya yang selalu ia tunjukan di hadapan pemuda itu.

Tersenyum samar, “Pasti Momoi- _san_ sudah bersusah payah membuatnya agar menjadi seenak itu.”

“Iya, hehe. Tapi, Tetsu- _kun_ ,” gadis itu menoleh—dengan sirat bingung.

Membalas menoleh, “Ya?”

“Apa benar rasanya seenak itu? Soalnya ... sewaktu aku mencicipinya tadi, rasanya biasa saja,” tanya yang bermata merah muda masih dengan sirat bingungnya.

Sepasang iris biru muda itu menatap yang berwarna sakura itu lekat. “Kalau yang membuatnya adalah orang yang disukai, rasanya pasti akan sangat enak, kan?”

“Ah, iya, ya. Benar ju—eeeehhh??” mata gadis itu terbelalak sesaat ia menyadari ada frasa yang aneh di dalam susunan kalimat pemuda di sampingnya. “Tetsu- _kun_ ... menyukaiku??”

Pemuda itu memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. “Ya.”

“Kali ini ... tidak sebagai mantan manajer dulu, kan?” Momoi mencoba meyakinkan—meskipun jika sebagai teman pun, dia tidak masalah.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Birunya lurus ke arah merah muda di sampingnya. “Iya, Momoi- _san_. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai teman maupun mantan manajer.” Jawab Kuroko dengan satu hentakan napas, berikut satu ucapan lurus langsung ke inti yang jelas tanpa menimbulkan efek dua makna dalam jawabannya.

Dan hati Momoi yang rapuh itu meleleh dengan suksesnya karena tiga kalimat tersebut. Telinganya masih berdengung mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda di hadapannya kini. Rasanya ... rasanya ... jantungnya mau meledak menjadi butiran-butiran manis gula yang kemudian meleleh menjadi karamel dalam penggorengan.

Akhirnya ... akhirnya ... akhirnyaaaaa!!!

Akhirnya tersampaikan jugaaaa! Usaha kerasnya, doanya, harapannya ... akhirnya ... akhirnya ... akhirnyaaaaaaa!!!

Uh, jantungnya terus berdegup tidak karuan. Rasanya ... seperti meletup-letup, dan ingin meledak menjadi satu ledakan besar yang meluluhlantakkan kapiler dan bilik jantungnya. Semuanya, benar-benar tersampaikan. Benar-benar ... benar-benar tak terbayang. Seperti mimpi, tapi ini bukan mimpi (serius, dia sempat mencubit pergelangan tangannya sekilas tadi—dan sakit). Kue keberuntungan buatannya, benar-benar ... benar-benar ... benar-benaarrr—

“Tetsu- _kuunnn_!!” sontak gadis itu memeluk pemuda itu erat, erat, erat. Sementara pemuda yang dipeluk, hanya mengusap pelan helaian rambut merah muda panjang milik gadis di depannya, seraya menahan badannya agar tidak jatuh ditubruk gadis cantik itu. “Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Tetsu- _kun_!”

Satu senyum lembut terbit di kedua ujung bibir Tetsu- _kun_. “Ya, ... Satsuki- _san_ , ya. Aku juga menyukaimu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
